Solar electric systems are the most environmentally friendly way of generating electricity. To provide such solar electric systems, typically there is a solar panel, which comprises a plurality of solar modules, which are coupled together. The solar panels are typically assembled directly on the roof of a building, assembled on the ground and then mounted on a roof of a building, or installed on a dedicated ground or pole mounted frame. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional solar panel assembly 10. The solar panel in this embodiment comprises three solar modules, 12A-12C. However, one of ordinary skill in the art recognizes there could be any number of modules and they could be in any configuration to form a solar panel.
Each of the solar panel modules 12A-12C includes a junction box 14A-14C which receives cables 16, which are applied in serial fashion from one module to the next. Also included within each of these modules 12A-12C is an electrical ground wire assembly 18, which is used to ground the modules and the underlying frame at the appropriate points. In addition, each of the modules includes extra wiring from nearby modules that must be wrapped and tied down in between, as shown at 20A and 20B to ensure that the wires do not get damaged. FIG. 1A is a view of the grounding screw for the solar panel. The screw or bolt assembly 22, which must be provided in several places, attaches the ground wire assembly 18 to each piece of equipment in the assembly at least once, in this case five (5) places, on each of the solar modules 12A-12C and underlying frame, thereby creating a grounded assembly.
Referring back in FIG. 1, there are two metal rails 24 that extend in parallel with and along the length of the solar modules 12A-12C. These rails form the underlying support structure for the solar modules. The rails are attached to the roof so that the entire solar panel can be mounted in a single rigid geometric plane on the roof, thereby improving the durability and aesthetics of the installation. In some cases the rails are mounted to the roof first (attached to the roof with L shaped brackets and lag bolts to the underlying rafters), and then the modules are attached to the rails with bolt-fastened clips. In other cases, as shown in FIG. 1B, the rails are attached to the modules first (in this case with hex nuts and bolts or in other cases clips), and then the entire module-rail assembly (or panel) is attached to the roof with L shaped brackets 26 (FIG. 1) and lag bolts to the underlying rafters. These rails 24 are also electrically grounded as indicated above.
For ventilation and drainage purposes it is beneficial to mount the panel above the roof with a small air gap between the roof surface and underside of the modules and rails. For wiring and grounding purposes for roof-assembled panels it is beneficial to have access below the modules so that wires can be connected and tied. For single geometric plan purposes it is beneficial to provide some vertical adjustability of the mounting point to account for variability (waviness) in roof surfaces. For these reasons the roof mounting bracket (whether it is an L shaped bracket or different design) generally provides some vertical adjustability (typically 1-3 inches). Moreover, roof attachments must be made to a secure underlying surface, generally a rafter. These rafters may not be consistently spaced. Therefore, the mounting rails typically include some kind of adjustable groove so that the mounting point from the rail to the roof attachment (L bracket) can be directly over a secure mounting point—wherever this point may be.
The conventional solar panel 10 requires many individual operations to construct and mount in order to provide a reliable and high performance solar electric system. Mounting on uneven roof surfaces requires many small parts and adjustments. Making sure there is airflow and drainage requires the panel to be raised off the roof slightly, but aesthetic considerations require the panel to be close to the roof. Each module in the panel must be wired together, extra wiring must be tucked away securely, and every conductive component must be electrically grounded. All the required parts and steps increase the cost of the system, which ultimately negatively affects the payback of the system. In addition, conventional solar modules are shipped in cardboard boxes on palettes, requiring additional shipping costs and substantial unpacking and cardboard disposal costs.
Accordingly, what is desired is a solar module which is more self contained, including all the mounting and wiring hardware, without requiring all of the individual operations, minimizing the number of electrical grounding steps required, and minimizing the amount of wiring and cables that need to be managed. Finally, the system should be one that minimizes the number of parts and tools that an installer would need to assemble and install the panel. This system should be easily implemented, adaptable to various environments and cost-effective. The present invention addresses such a need.